The invention relates to a micro-film camera having a carrier plate to hold a film sheet.
In known cameras a carrier plate is mounted approximately in its geometric centre in a ball socket. Due to this arrangement whilst pivoting of the carrier plate can take place, no displacement can take place in the direction of the optical axis.
An object of the invention is to provide a carrier plate mounting wherein the carrier plate may be both pivoted and displaced in the direction of the optical axis.